onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гому Гому но Ми/Ситуационные Техники
В определённых ситуациях Луффи склонен приспосабливаться, используя свои способности в соответствии с ситуацией, чтобы увеличить мощь своих техник и преодолеть любые потенциальные препятствия. Ситуационные техники Луффи придумывал различные техники, используя подручные средства. Вот некоторые из них: * Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi (ゴムゴムのトンカチ Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi?,означает «Резина резиновый Молоток"): техника, которую Луффи пришлось придумать .Мугивары были в плену у Мр.3,Мр. 5, Мисс Валентайн, мисс Голденвик. Он использовал воск дьявольского фрукта Мр.3(Дору Дору но Ми). Затем он хватается за рог на шлеме Брогги и крутится с большой скоростью. Эта техника озвучивается как Гум-Гум Молоток в Viz Манга и Гум-Gum Маллет в дубляже Funimation. * Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ogon Botan (ゴムゴムの花火・黄金牡丹 Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ōgon Botan?,означает "Резина Резина Фейерверк: Золотой Пион"): Во время боя Луффи с Энелем, Энель приварил руку Луффи к зотому шару,который он создал благодаря своей силе. Энель надеялся на то,что Луффи утонет от тяжести золотого шара, поэтому он бросил его за борт Максима. Луффи, несмотря на то,что его рука была в золотом шаре,смог использовать его для двух техник.Он размахивал рукой, тем самым он размахивал и золотым шаром поэтому,если он и задел бы кого нибудь,то смог бы нанести большой урон. Эта техника была использована против Энеля. Луффи был в состоянии использовать золотой шар в качестве проводника, чтобы снизить урон от атак Энеля(Фрукт:Горо Горо но Ми). Эта техника озвучивается как Гум-Гум Фейерверк: Золотой Пион в Viz Манга и Funimation. По словам Оды в SBS, Луффи сам не знал,что он делает. По данным опроса, это девятнадцатая самая любимая атака среди поклонников One Piece в общей сложности она набрала 111 голосов. * Gomu Gomu no Ogon Rifle (ゴムゴムの黄金回転弾（ライフル） Gomu Gomu no Ōgon Raifuru?,означает "Резина Резина Золотая Пуля"):Эта техники похожа на Гому Гому но Пуля, но вместо обычной руки используется рука с Золотым шаром на конце. Эта техника гораздо быстрее чем обычная. Луффи использовал эту технику, чтобы победить Энеля и его последователей. Эта атака настолько быстра,что даже мантра(Хаки Наблюдения) Энеля была бесполезна. С помощью этой техники, Луффи также был в состоянии сломать Золотой Шар на своей руке. В Viz Манга и Funimation, эта техника озвучивается Гум-Гум Золотая Винтовки.По данным опроса, это тринадцатая самая любимая атака среди поклонников One Piece в общей сложности она набрала 111 голосов. Только в аниме * Gomu Gomu no Gigant Thor Axe (ゴムゴムの巨人の雷斧（ギガント・トール・アックス） Gomu Gomu no Giganto Tōru Akkusu?,означает "Резина Резиновый Гигантский Молниеносный Топор"): Луффи активирует Третий Гир и увеличивает свою ногу, которой нейтрализует атаку Энеля. Когда он бьёт ногой о землю, то массивный удар создаёт огромную ударную волну, которая достаточно сильная, чтобы разрушить Максим(Корабль Энеля).Это был впервые показано в использовании в битве против Золотого Льва Сики. Атака была названа в честь германо-скандинавского бога Тора.В дубляже Funimation, эта атака озвучивается как Гум-Гум Гигантский Молниеносный Топор. Ситуационные формы На протяжении всего аниме и манги Луффи сталкивался с разными противниками по силе и способностям, поэтому ему приходилось придумывать новые способы и формы,чтобы одержать над ними победу. Вот некоторые формы Луффи: Водяной Луффи Во время боя с Крокодайлом Луффи использовал воду,чтобы ударить его иначе он бы не нанёс никакого вреда (У Крокодайла Логия).Затем он набрал воду в себя и использовал своё тело в качестве помпы.Когда вода закончилась, Луффи использовал кровь,которая появилась во время боя. Некоторые техники Водяного Луффи: * Mizu Mizu no Pistol (水水の銃（ピストル） Mizu Mizu no Pistoru?,означает «Вода Водяной Пистолет»): Луффи выливает в себя бочку воды, чтобы стать "Водяным Луффи" Луффи использует своё тело в качестве помпы и стреляет в Крокодайла водянными пулями. Это был впервые показан в использовании в битве против Крокодайла. В Viz Манга и Funimation, эта техника озвучивается как Вода-Вода Пистолет и в дубляже 4Kids, это называется Вода-Вода Blast. Эта форма появилась впервые в арке Сага Алабасты. Луффи выпил Очень много воды,обливая Крокодайла тем самым делая его слабее(Дьявольский фрукт Крокодайла Логия песка),позднее Крокодайл всё равно высушил эту воду. Афро Луффи thumb|210px|Афро Луффи.|left Эта форма была использована во время арки Лонг Ринг Лонг Ленда в бою против Фокси. В этой форме Луффи был одет в боксерские перчатки, свои обычные шорты и афро-парик. На груди была татуировка синего весёлого Роджера. Особых способностей Луффи не получил, но Усопп считал, что в афро его удары не остановить. * Gomu Hook (ゴムフック Gomu Hokku?, означает "Резиновый Крюк"): Луффи вытягивает руку в виде крюка, который может нанести ответный удар по врагу. Это было впервые использовано против Фокси. В Viz Манга и видеоигрt One Piece:Grand Adventure(озвученного 4Kids), эта техника озвучивается как Gum Hook. * Gomu Gomu no Flail (ゴムゴムの連接鎚矛（フレイル） Gomu Gomu no Fureiru?,означает "Резина Резина Подключенный Молот-Копье"): Луффи растягивает свои руки в виде копья или молота и сильно бьёт соперника. Это было впервые использовано против Фокси. В Viz Манга и One Piece:Grand Adventure, эта техника озвучивается Гум-Гум Дробилка. Кошмарный Луффи Эта Форма была впервые показана в арке Триллер Барк, когда Луффи поглотил 100 теней.Эта форма сделала его ужасающе сильным(он смог поднять Орза). Луффи может использовать усовершенствованные техники своего дьявольского фрукта(Гому Гому но Ми). Также Луффи получил возможность борьться на мечах с достаточно большим мастерством, что-то он никогда не показывал и не умел раньше. Он также имеет возможность двигаться с невероятно большой скоростью, например, он очень быстро схватил Нами и Усоппа, тем самым спасая их. Вот некоторые техники: * Gomu Gomu no Pistol (ゴムゴムの銃（ピストル） Gomu Gomu no Pistoru?,означает "Резина Резина Пистолет"):Луффи использует свою атакующую технику Гому Гому но Пистоло в форме Кошмарного Луффи. В этой форме атака Луффи намного сильнее и быстрее, чем обычная. * Gomu Gomu no Storm (ゴムゴムの暴風雨（ストーム） Gomu Gomu no Sutōmu?, означает "Резина Резина Шторм"): одна из наиболее мощных атак Луффи в этой форме,раздувая себя, а затем скручивания своё тело, он берёт своего противника и раскручивает его, тем самым запуская его в воздух. В этой форме атака Луффи немного отличается от оригинала, также она стала намного быстрее и сильнее. В One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Луффи мог стрелять из лука, а также он был в состоянии плеваться огненными шарами. Командные комбинации Вот некоторые комбинации: * Armée de L'Air Gomu Shoot (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール） ゴムシュート Arume do Rēru Gomu Shūto?,означает "Воздушный Резиновый Выстрел"): комбо атака Луффи и Санджи. Луффи вытягивается и хватает ногу Санджи, а Санджи кидает Луффи с помощью ноги вперёд, во время полёта Луффи использует Гому Гому но Ракета, атака получается намного быстрее чем обычная. Это было впервые показано в использовании против Вапола. Эта техника озвучивается как Воздуховой Выстрел в дубляже FUNimation. * Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Épaule Muchi Maki Shoot (ゴムゴムの龍 肩肉 巻き ムチ シュート Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Epōru Muchi Maki Shūto?, означает "Резина Резина Dragon Shoulder Whip Twister Shoot"): комбо атака, используемая Луффи, Зоро и Санджи, чтобы убить большого ящера в пустыне Алабасты. Это сочетание атак Луффи, Зоро и Санджи. Эта атака озвучивается как Гум-Гум Dragon Epaule Twister Whip в Viz Манга и Гум-Gum Tatsu Epaule Маки Whip в дубляже FUNimation. * Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pound Cannon (ゴムゴムの三百煩悩（ポンド）攻城砲（キャノン） Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pondo Hō? означает "Резина Резина 300 Фунтовая Пушка"): комбо атака между Луффи и Зоро. Луффи использует Гому Гому но Пушка и в тоже воемя атакует и Зоро. Эта атака на самом деле 216 фунтовая пушка, но Луффи решил, что название было бы слишком длинным и трудным для произношения, поэтому Зоро придумал новое название для атаки. Это было впервые использовано против огромной волны при Акве Лагуне(Арка Water 7) . * 600,000,000 Beli Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ（6おくベル・ジャックポット） Roku Oku Beri Jakkupotto?): Эта атака очень мощная т.к. эта атака совместная, в ней участвуют Луффи, Зоро, Санджи, Робин и Фрэнки, она была впервые применена против орды зомби в Триллер Барке. Это был впервые показано в использовании против зомби в Триллер Барке.Название происходит от сумм наград мугивар. * Santoryu Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon (三刀流ゴムゴムの悪魔風羊肉JET六百煩悩攻城砲 Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jetto Roppyaku Pondo Hō?, означает «Трёхмечевой Стиль Резина Резина 600 Фунтовая Пушка"): Комбо атака в исполнении трио-монстров: Зоро, Луффи и Санджи. Зоро использует 108 фунтовую пушку, в то время как Санджи активизирует свою Дьявольскую Ногу, Луффи использует Второй Гир и использует Гому Гому но Jet Пушка.Это был впервые показан в использовании против PX-4. В FUNimation, эта техника озвучивается как Santoryu Гум-Гум Дьявол Mouton Jet 600 Фунтовая Пушка. * Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle (ゴムゴムのトンカチ･回転弾（ライフル） Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Kaiten Dan Raifuru?,означает «Резина резиновый Спиннинг Пуля"): комбо атака между Луффи и мистером 3. Мр. 3 использует технику своего дьявольского фрукта для создания перчаток из воска на руках Луффи, это позволяет наносить очень большие повреждения. Это было впервые использовано против Минотавра на уровне 3 Импел Дауна. Из-за сильной жары на 3-ем уровне, эту технику хватило на очень короткий период времени, и перчатки растаяли, как только удар был нанесен. Эта атака озвучивается как Гум-Гум Молот винтовка в Viz Манга и Гум-Gum Маллет Винтовка в FUNimation. * Gomu Gomu no Champion Rifle (ゴムゴムのチャンピオン･回転弾（ライフル） Gomu Gomu no Chanpion Kaiten Dan Raifuru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Champion Spinning Bullet"): A technique in which Luffy does a regular rifle technique, aided by Mr. 3's wax. To avoid making contact withMagellan's poisonous skin, Luffy had Mr. 3 encase his arms and legs in a wax armor, allowing him to hit Magellan without worry of harming himself. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Rifle. Неканон * Gomu Gomu no Champion Bazooka (ゴムゴムのチャンピオン･バズーカ Gomu Gomu no Chanpion Bazūka?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Champion Bazooka"): An anime only technique in which Luffy uses his regular bazooka attack, but aided by Mr. 3's wax to prevent him from being poisoned by Magellan. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Champion Bazooka. * Gomu Gomu no Champion Gatling (ゴムゴムのチャンピオン･銃乱打（ガトリング） Gomu Gomu no Chanpion Gaturingu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Champion Gatling"): An anime-only technique in which the settings are the same as the Champion Bazooka, Luffy with his arms encased in wax is able to attack Magellan with a Gatling technique without being poisoned. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Gatling. * Gomu Gomu no Champion Stamp (ゴムゴムのチャンピオン･スタンプ Gomu Gomu no Chanpion Sutampu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Champion Stamp"): A technique in which Luffy uses his regular stamp attack, but aided by Mr. 3's wax to prevent him from being poisoned by Magellan. In the manga, this is simply called Gomu Gomu no Stamp. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Champion Stamp. * Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧 Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe"): An anime only technique, a combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen '''as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point '''Armée de L'air Hana Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Ho to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control since Zoro and Sanji has to stop him after cutting his target. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. * Kamehame Gomu Gomu no Bazoo'ha (かめはめゴムゴムのバズー波 Kamehame Gomu Gomu no Bazūha?, literally meaning "Turtle Destructive Rubber Rubber Bazooka Wave"): A combo attack that Luffy and Goku invented together to use against Buggy and Emperor Pilaf's Tettiri No. 55, during the One Piece/Dragon Ball crossover comic special, Cross Epoch. This is a simultaneous attack of Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" and Goku's "Kamehameha Wave". The name of this technique is a combination of their individual attack names.18 In the Viz Manga, this is called Kamehame Gum-'Gum Bazooha'. * Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha (ゴムゴムのかめはめ波 Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Turtle Destructive Wave"): This is a special combo maneuver that Luffy invents with Goku during the One Piece/Dragon Ball Special. The pair create a 360° "Kamehameha Wave" attack as Luffy swings Goku round and round to help him blast the surrounding Enel horde.19 * Gomu Gomu no Ora Ora (ゴムゴムのオラオラ Gomu Gomu no Ora Ora?): Only present in the game Jump Super Stars, Luffy teams up with Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with Luffy attacking with his Gomu Gomu no Mi and Jotaro attacking with his Stand, Star Platinum. * Gomu Gomu no Kugi Punch (ゴムゴムの釘パンチ Gomu Gomu no Kugi Panchi?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Nail Punch"): A combo attack that Luffy and Toriko invented together to use against the Knock-Out Koala that resided on Hangerilla Island. Stretching his limbs around the roots of the Multitude Fruit Tree, Luffy acts as a slingshot for Toriko to launch himself at the koala, so his San Ren Kugi Punch's '''power is increased.20 * '''Gomu Gomu no Rocket (ゴムゴムのロケット Gomu Gomu no Roketto?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rocket"): a combo attack that Luffy, Sabo andAce created as kids to defeat a giant tiger. First, Sabo brought the tiger as close as possible before Luffy began to do a Gomu Gomu no Rocket with Ace on top of him. Then when the target is as close as possible, Luffy launched Ace to hit the target with his pipe staff with extreme speed. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Rocket. * Gomu Gomu no Seiken Zuki (ゴムゴムの正拳突き Gomu Gomu no Seiken Zuki?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber True Fist Thrust"): a combo attack performed by Luffy and Kung-Fu Dugong in order to defeat Breed, they both punch him in the stomach simultaneously. The Seiken Tsuki is the name of a punch in Karate. Формы из аниме Гигантский Луффи During his second battle with Shuzo, Usopp attempts to fire Lily Enstomach into Shuzo's mouth so she could use her Mini Mini no Mi power to expand and destroy his body, but ends up being swallowed by Luffy. She then expands to her original giant size causing Luffy's rubber body to expand with her, turning him into Giant Luffy (ジャイアントルフィ Jaianto Rufi?).21 In this form, Luffy is much stronger due to his increased size and mass, similar to Gear Third, and he also more resiliant, being able to easily shrug off Alpacacino's cannon fire. He also possesses horns on his head, due to the fact that Lily was wearing her viking helmet when she entered his body. He is also able to hear Lily speaking inside of him. However he does not seem to be able to stretch due to his body already being stretched from Lily being inside of him, although he is still capable of activating Gear Second, which creates a strong hot wind from the steam. The known Devil Fruit attacks that Luffy uses in this form are as follows: * Gomu Gomu no Giant Jet Lance (ゴムゴムのジャイアントJET槍（ジェットランス） Gomu Gomu no Jaianto Jetto Ransu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Giant Jet Spear"): After activating Gear Second, Luffy leaps into the air and positions his feet for a Gomu Gomu no Yari, only instead, he falls towards the ground at high speeds acting as a spear himself. This was first used on Shuzo. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Giant Jet Spear. Примечания Ссылки Навигация по сайту en:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Situational Techniques de:Gomu Gomu no Mi zh:橡膠果實 Категория:Стили Боя Категория:Подразделы Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода